Country Strong
by brighteyescoldheart
Summary: AU where Rachel is popular and is best friends with Santana. Includes Puckleberry and Samchel relationships. Will be Puckleberry endgame coz they're just too cute!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. For those of you who were reading Manhattan From The Sky, I've had a major writers block with that. But in the meantime, please let me know what you think about this story!**_

_** ***********************************************************************8**_

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're sorry What are you sorry for? Are you sorry for sleeping with him?"

"Noah please let me expl-"

"Are you sorry you got caught?"

"Just let me-"

"You know what? I hope he was worth it. I hope the sex was unbelievable. Coz you and me? Yeah, we're done."

"No, I love you! Please!"

"You want me to say it? Fine. You broke my heart. I loved you Rachel. I chose you over everything and you chose him over me!"

Puck turned to walk out the door when a muscular arm grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. He opened his eyes in anger to see Sam Evans standing there, wearing only a towel, slung over his lean hips. Puck pulled his arm back and punched Sam square in the eye, knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch! Fuck! I know I deserved that but just-"

"If either of you come near me in school, it will be at your own peril. I'm done with both of you!"

"Noah!" Rachel screamed.

"What?" Puck screamed back.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Bullshit."

"It's true man."

"Fuck you Evans!"

"I'm pregnant Noah. And it's yours." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No. There's no way that I'm the father. As far as I'm concerned, you and I never happened. At all." He turned to the door once again and stood on the doorstep. He didn't face them again but kept his back to them as he calmly said "I hope you love the joys of fatherhood Evans." And with that, he slammed the door, leaving his former best friend sitting on the couch with a bag of frozen peas on his eye and his former girlriend, the love of his life, gripping the coffee table for support, tears cascading down her cheeks, regretting her actions over the past month.

Santana walked into Glee on Monday and stopped just in the door, unsure if what she was seeing was really happening. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was sitting up the back on the far left hand side, anger all over his face as he glared at Rachel, red-rimmed eyes and pale face, clutching onto Sam Evans' hand. And did Sam have a black eye? What the hell happened on the weekend? This is why she doesn't like going away for the weekend. She misses all the drama that her best friend always seems to involve herself in. The other gleeks were scattered around the room, some sitting around Puck, clearly they were supporting Puck in the break up of the golden couple, while a few were sat in the middle of the room, unsure of what was happening. The remaining Gleeks were in a circle around Sam and Rachel, with one chair right next to Rachel, clearly reserved for her, trying to comfort her. Santana quickly went to sit on Rachel's right, grabbing her other hand, showing her support and silently letting the Jewish girl that she was there for her. Rachel looked over at Santana and gave her a watery smile before turning away and once again leaning her head on Sam's shoulder.

Mr Schue walked into Glee and stopped briefly as he took in the scene.

"Good morning everyone! Today's lesson - Emotions! I want each of you to sing a song that expresses your strongest emotion this week. Songs will be sung over the course of Thursday and Friday's lessons. You can brainstorm by yourself or in groups. I will be in my office if anyone has any questions. Good luck."

With that, he turned and scuttled into his office and shut the door.

Santana pulled Rachel up by her hand and dragged her out the door.

"Santana, we can't leave!"

"Like hell we can't. Mr Schue didn't specify we had to stay in the choir room. Now, start talking!"

"There's nothing to say."

"Really? So, you're all cuddled up to Sam coz you're so in love with him and Puck looks like he wants to cause the guy some seroius harm because of nothing?"

"San!" Rachel started to cry again.

"In here." Santana pulled her into a nearby empty classroom and slammed the door. She pushed her into an empty chair and spun another chair around to face her. "Ok, Go."

"Noah found out about Sam."

"You told me you were doing with trouty mouth."

"I was. And then I walked past the boys locker room, and Sam was shirtless. And all these feelings, these urges rose up in me. And one thing led to another. I felt so guilty afterward. I was sick to my stomach. I was lying to you. And Noah. He hates me!" Rachel felt the tears rise again.

"He doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see his face San. He was so devastated. Like maybe this was a bad dream. And his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe this is a bad dream. Pinch me!" Rachel held her arm out to the Cheerio.

"No. Put your arm down. This isn't the end of the world. I know Puck loves you. Give him space. He'll take you back in time."

"No he won't." Her jaw trembled.

"Please bitch. It's not like you're pregnant."

Rachel's eyes shot up to Santana's face and Santana could read the truth all over her best friend's face.

"You're not! Oh my God! I sat you down and showed you all the different forms of contraception. You were there that day in my room, weren't you?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"So how did this happen?"

"Well, when a girl and a boy love each other completely and-"

"Don't try to be smart. We both know I'm the biggest bitch around here. Is it Puck's?"

"Santana!" Rachel said rather angrily.

"Well sorry. You're bumping uglies with two of the hottest guys in school. I just wanted to make sure who Berry Junior's Daddy was."

"Sorry. Yes. Noah is the father of my unborn child."

"And what's with hanging all over Sam?"

"He's just my friend at this point. We never had any feelings for each other, nor will we ever. He knows how much I love Noah."

"And you want Puck back?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do! I need him. And more than that, this baby needs it's Daddy around." Rachel placed a hand at her side, careful not to place it on her stomach incase anyone saw. She didn't need this getting out just yet.

"Good to know. Ok. Enough of this misery. We're going shopping."

"Why exactly?"

"You need an outfit for the song you're singing tomorrow."

"I haven't decided what song I'm singing though."

"Yeah, but I have. Come on. Keep up."

Rachel felt a smile tug at her lips for the first time since the weekend as she followed her best friend out the front doors of William McKinley High School.

_**So what song do you think Rachel should sing? Also please let me know what you think, good or bad, I need to know how to improve my writing. Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I'm so happy with the reviews I got! I'm glad y'all like this story!**_

_**SuzQQ - thanks for your multiple reviews. Wow! They blew me away! I understand your anger at Sam but he wasn't the only one betraying Puck. And maybe there is a reason Rachel did what she did.**_

_**TommyH - thank you. I'm still trying to decide who endgame is. I probably won't decide for a few more chapters. I'm waiting to see where this story takes me.**_

_**mslucymaree01 - thanks a bunch! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

Puck nervously knocked on the door and waited. No one answered so he cautiously tried again incase she was ignoring him. Still no answer. He twisted the door knob and it opened. "Hello?" He called as he walked in. Puck heard music blasting upstairs. Well no wonder she didn't hear him knocking. He walked through the house and up the stairs. He approached her bedroom door and hesitated, unsure whether to go in. 'Fuck it.' He reasoned. 'She owes me this much at least.' He pushed the door open and saw Rachel sitting at her desk, knee drawn up and resting her chin on it. She was just sitting there with her back to him. The music was even louder in here. He walked into her room and turned the music down, startling her. She looked up at him, then back down to the spot on her desk she had been staring at.

"Noah. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I want to know."

"Know what?"

"Why. Why you would even cheat on me with that guppy mouthed, Justin Bieber wannabe. Just, why?"

"No you don't."

"Dammit Rachel!" He banged his fist on her desk, making her jump. "I deserve to know."

She stood up and went to sit on her bed, facing him. She drew in a breath and collected her thoughts.

"I woke up one morning and realised my life was perfect. I was in love with a great guy who loved me back, my fathers had been home for the last 6 weeks which was a nice change for once, and I had finally been accepted at school."

"So what?" He interrupted. "You thought it'd be fun to go back to who you were before we got together?"

"It's rude to interrupt. And no. You're gonna get out of this town, Noah. You were always going to get out of Ohio. And it had always been my dream to go to New York. With you."

She flicked her eyes downwards, keeping her gaze on the carpet.

"That afternoon, I went to my doctor for a routine checkup. And when Dr Stevens told me I was pregnant, I thought he was joking. I laughed at him and when he didn't laugh with me, I asked for another test which he did. I was definetely pregnant. I left the clinic that day, and as I arrived home I fet like I couldn't breathe. My dreams all vanished before my eyes when I heard Dr Stevens utter those two words."

Rachel's bedroom door opened and Sam walked in and stood just inside the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Puck stood up furious, his chair flying backwards.

"It's ok. I asked him over here." Rachel stood up and went to stand in front of Sam and faced Puck again. Sam put his hand on her shoulder, lending his support.

Rachel raised her eyes to Puck's and kept them there.

"You're going to get out of Ohio. And you're going to New York, like we planned. But I'm not coming with you. This time I'm the Lima loser. I'm staying here with Sam. And we're going to raise our baby together. You need to spread your wings. You're gonna be a star Noah. And I'm sorry for saying this baby is yours. I refuse to hold you back. Goodbye."

Tears fell down Rachel's face as Puck pushed past her and Sam and left her house. She looked out her window and saw him pulling out of the driveway in his truck. Sam gathered her in his arms as she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry for getting your top all wet."

"It's ok Rach."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry Noah hit you."

"Hey, come here." He pulled her back into his arms. "We both knew there was a chance he would react this way when we started this whole thing."

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much to lie to him."

"I hate lying to him too. But Puck needs to be someone. I may not have the money to go off to College but I promise you this Rachel. I'm gonna stick around with you, just like we planned. This baby is gonna know who its Daddy is. And I'm gonna make sure its sure as hell proud of its Daddy. I'm gonna be the best Uncle ever!"

Rachel giggled at that and sighed. "Lie down with me? This baby is zapping my energy like there's no tomorrow."

Sam took her hand and guided her to the bed, making sure she was comfortable and spreading a light duvet over her before joining her on the bed, taking her in his arms and resting his chin on her head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For stepping in as my baby daddy. For helping me convince Noah that this is your baby."

"Don't worry about it Rach. I would do anythig for you, you know that. Now sleep woman."

Rachel only smiled as she drifted off to sleep, happy Sam was by her side at least.

Rachel and Sam walked into Glee the next day and went and sat by Santana. Puck walked in a few minutes later and scoffed at the sight of the two of them before sitting up the back. Mr Schue walked in and Rachel threw her hand up. "Mr Schue?"

"Er, yes Rachel?"

"I would like to sing my song for this week's assignment."

"Sure. Go on."

Rachel stood up and straightened her skirt as she walked to the front of the choir room.

"Ok, I've had a lot of time on my hands lately so I started watching Gossip Girl and this song really spoke to me."

Rachel nodded at Brad, the piano man and stared at a point on the wall as the song started.

_You say I only hear what I want to.  
>You say I talk so all the time so.<br>_

She switched her gaze to Noah, really staring at him, hoping he would understand that she was singing this to him.

_And I thought what I felt was simple, and I thought that I don't belong.  
>And now that I am leaving, now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.<br>Yeah, I missed you._

_And you say I only hear what I want to: I don't listen hard,  
>I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running or to anyone, anywhere.<br>I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no._

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up, and this woman was singing my song:_  
><em>The lover's in love, and the other's run away, the lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.<em>

Rachel looked at Sam and understood how much he was giving up for her, for her baby. And she loved him for that. As a friend. She smiled at him, thankful for him.

_Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dying since the day they were born.  
>Well, this is not that: I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown.<em>

She flicked her gaze to Santana who was staring back at her, curious as to what the Jewish girl was up to.

_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure._

_You try to tell me that I'm clever, but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you._

Finally she looked back at Noah to see him looking angrily at her. He must have seen the exchange between her and Sam. He stood up and brushed past her on his way out of the room.

_You said that I was naive, and I thought that I was strong.  
>I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."<br>But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you._

_You said, "You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go."_  
><em>You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just so scared to lose.<em>  
><em>And you say, "stay."<em>

She spun around, the last line following him out the door.

_You say I only hear what I want to. _

The song finished and Santana pulled Sam up and they both engulfed Rachel in a hug as she felt the tears break loose.

_**So, what did you guys think. There's still more of the Sam/Rachel story. And yes, there will be Puckleberry moments soon!**_

_**The song was "Stay" by Lisa Loeb.**_

_**I need to know what you guys honestly think, so please REVIEW!**_

_**If you want anything to happen, please let me know!**_

_**P.S. I don't have a beta, so if anyone wants the job, drop me a line!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Another chapter! Finally! I apologise for the amount of time it took to get this chapter up!**_

_**TommyH - thank you for your review! It warms my heart when people like my story :)**_

_**SuzQQ - Again, your reviews always help me. They're so honest and it's refreshing!**_

_**Extreme Puckleberry, dreamingofhorses, cbell123, xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx, jesster9984, gleeluver23, Lunarox67, Pucksprincess22 - thank you! You guys are all awesome and your reviews really helped me out! High four's for everyone!**_

_**This story is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do however, own Pucklebaby!**_

Rachel smiled across at Santana as they pulled into the carpark at McKinley.

"Ready for this Rae?" Santana asked.

"No, but when will I ever be ready for this? Let's just do this."

The two brunettes exited the car and it felt like all eyes suddenly turned on the shorter girl. Santana threaded her arm through Rachel's, silently showing the pregnant girl that she was there for her.

"Ignore them. Damn Quinn and her big mouth. I know she was the one behind this."

"Let it go San. This was gonna happen sooner or later."

The two girls had entered the hallway by now. Santana gave Rachel a quick hug as she went to find her own locker. Rachel kept walking straight, a few metres from her locker when she hit an icy brick wall and slipped over, leaning back against the locker. She wiped her eyes to see her tormentor.

"What the hell! Finn?" She looked up at her tall tormentor.

"Slut. You knew this was coming. Just be glad this is all - ooph!"

Rachel saw a mohawked blur coming towards her out of the corner of her eye and suddenly Finn was sitting next to her on the ground, winded and stained with slushy.

"I'm warning you man. Stay the fuck away from Berry! Next time, I won't hold back." Puck spat at Finn before extending a hand to Rachel, helping her to her feet and away from the mess and the crowd of teenagers.

"The baby?"

"Fine. It was only a slushy Noah." Rachel noticed that still part of him cared, if only it was for the baby.

"Okay. See ya."

Rachel looked up and noticed he had left her at the ladies bathroom and walked off. Her face fell, wishing for a split second that he had offered to stay and help her clean up.

She entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, taking a good hard look at herself, assessing the damage - both emotional and physical. Why did she feel it necessary to push Noah away? Why was she still clinging to Sam like he was her lifeline? She was Rachel Berry! She was strong all on her own. She didn't need anyone to support her. She can do this. Sure, Sam's a super friend for doing all this, but Noah was her fairytale ending. She had to uravel this tangled web of lies she had carelessly spun.

She finished cleaning her hair and changed into a clean shirt. Her jeans were still fine.

Rachel shoved her soiled clothes into a plastic bag and gave onne last show smile to the person staring back in the mirror before exiting the bathroom and shoving her clothes in the bottom of her locker. She pulled her shoulders and held her head high, walking to the afternoon session of Glee Club.

Rachel took a breath and pushed open the door to the choir room. Mr Schue had just finished talking so Rachel stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the teacher to turn his attention to the petite girl.

"Yes Rachel?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I assume you want to sing something?"

"Yes. This won't take long. I promise."

He waved her ahead and sat down.

Rachel shut her eyes, took another deep breath and waited patiently for the band to start.

_I could start dreamin' but it never ends._

_As long as you're gone we may as well pretend._

_I've been dreamin', straight from the heart_

_You say it's easy but who's to say._

_That we'd be able to keep it this way._

_But it's easier coming straight from the heart_

_Give it to me straight from the heart._

_Tell me we can make another start._

_You know I'll never go as long as I know, it's comin' straight from the heart_

_I'll see you on the street some other time._

_And all our words would just fall out of line._

_While we're dreamin', straight from the heart._

_Ooh._

_Give it to me straight from the heart._

_Tell me we can make another start._

_You know I'll never go._

_As long as I know, it's coming straight from the heart_

_Straight from the heart._

_Tell me we can make one more start._

_You know I'll never go._

_As long as I know. _

_Give it to me now._

_Straight from my heart._

_Tell me we can make one more start._

_You know I'll never go._

_As long as I know, it's coming straight from the heart_

_Give it to me._

_Oh no. Oh no. Straight from the heart._

_You know I'll never go._

_As long as I know, it's coming straight from the heart_

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Noah who refused to meet her gaze. She went straight to her seat, not looking at any of her other team mates. Santana squeezed the smaller girl's forearm, showing her support. Brittany threw her arms around Rachel.

"Thanks so much for that song Rach! I love it when you sing to me!"

"Uh, sure, Britt." Rachel mindlessly agreed, wishing the day was over already so she could escape this room and whoever was burning holes in the back of her head.

_**So guys! What do you think? How long should Puck make Rachel sweat it out before he forgives her? Review please!**_

_**The song was Straight From The Heart by Bryan Adams.**_


End file.
